Gomez's Fears
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Gomez's worst fears come to life. But was it all real or just a dream? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Addams Family characters

Gomez's Fears

Gomez looked all around him in despair. He heard his lovely wife Morticia calling for him. She sounded so distant and far away but he ran throughout the house looking for her. "Cara Mia where are you", he shouted. His heart raced a mile a minute as he searched for his beloved Tish. He heard her calling again and raced down to the caves. To his horror Morticia was lying on the cold ground as a shadowy figure stood just inches before her. Red hot flames of anger burst through his body as he growled out in anger. The stranger just laughed an ice cold laugh as it reached for Morticia. "No get away from her!" Gomez yelled as he pulled out a sword from the stone wall. He drew it out his enemy's neck but the shadowy figure just smirked as it drew a sword as well. Steel clashed with steel as the two foes battled on and on.

"She will be mine Gomez", the stranger hissed.

"Never!" Gomez screamed angrily. He drove his sword into the stranger's chest but it went right through the figures body. The shadow knocked the sword out of Gomez's hand as Gomez's anger grew. Then with a smirk that could send chills down the devil's spine the figure rose up his hands as chains went around Gomez's arms and legs. Gomez struggled with all his might as he watched in horror as the figure walked over to Morticia.

The figure ran a hand through her black hair as it said", So, beautiful now she is mine forever". Then the figure scooped her up in his arms and turned to look at Gomez. Gomez was now seeing red as he struggled against the chains. To add insult to injury the figure put a kiss on his beloved's lips.

"Get your filthy lips off of her!" he screamed.

"Say good-bye Gomez she is mine now", the figure said and in a flash they both disappeared.

"No Tish, no", Gomez moaned as tears fell from his face as he felt his own heart breaking. He had let her down and now she was gone forever. Just then he awoke with a jolt and was covered in a cold sweat. His eyes looked like a mad man's as he breathed heavily. He looked around to the other side of his bed and to his joy saw Morticia fast asleep. Her snow white skin glistened in the moonlight as he saw her chest go up and down. A small smile was placed on her ruby red lips and Gomez wished he could be there with her right now. Then a terrible thought came to him. What if this was a dream and his Cara Mia was really gone? He had to find out for sure so he hesitantly placed a hand on her delicate cheek. A smile came to his face as he felt her cool skin against his hand. She was actually here and not stolen by some shadowy intruder. Just then Morticia felt Gomez's hand and her eyes slowly opened.

She placed a hand on his as she said", Gomez darling why are you still awake?

"Oh Tish I love you so much my Cara Mia", Gomez said as he kissed her hand with tears pouring from his face. Now Morticia was worried and sat up to meet Gomez in the eye.

"Why are you crying Mon Cherie?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck. He held her in a tight embrace afraid that if he let her go she would vanish.

"I had a horrible nightmare that you were calling me and I couldn't find you. Oh Tish I searched everywhere until I came to the caves. You were on the floor unconscious and this shadowy figure stood before you. He tried to take you from me and I fought him off. But he somehow chained me up and then he had you in his arms. Even worse he kissed you and I watched helplessly as he did it. Then he disappeared with you and I thought I lost you forever. "Oh Morticia my sweet Black Widow I am so glad it was just a dream", he said as he kissed her neck.

"It is alright darling I am here with you and I will never leave you", she whispered in his ear. This dream truly frightened her beloved and she would try to calm him down. She kissed his cheek as she said", And if any shadows even think of kidnapping me we will feed them to Kitty".

"Or bury them in the bog", Gomez suggested with a smile. He looked into her beautiful eyes as his heart soared. He loved her body and soul. Even if she lost her youth he would still see the beautiful woman he married. The mother of his children and the keeper of his heart, to lose her would be the ultimate torture.

"Glad you are feeling better my dearest but it is late and we do have to sleep", Morticia said with a smile.

"Very well Cara Mia", Gomez said. He was almost too afraid to go back to sleep but Morticia's smile put him at ease. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead and gently whispered", I love you Morticia". Then he too fell asleep and this time his dream was more pleasant.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story. It is my first Addams Family fic. I was thinking about continuing this story if it was good enough if not just ending it here. Please review and till next time.


End file.
